The invention relates to a stackable long-term storage container.
During the long-term storage of stackable drums containing, for example, radioactive waste, a series of problems arises which results in certain limits for the suitability of many types of drums for these purposes. In addition, these drums are subject to extreme demands regarding their corrosion resistance necessary for very long times, that is, they must be provided with a very high-quality coating. Furthermore, the drums are generally subject to very rough treatment during filling and handling so that the high-quality surface always is in danger of being damaged. The requirements of simultaneous high-quality corrosion protection and impact and shock resistance are actually in opposition to one another.
The object of the invention is to provide a stackable storage drum for hazardous substances, especially for radioactive waste, having a good long-term resistance, with the following properties:
1. Best possible inner and outer corrosion protection; PA1 2. Maintenance of this corrosion protection under all operating conditions, especially during very rough handling of the drum during the process of filling, transporting and storing; PA1 3. No damage to the corrosion protection even after accidental dropping of the drum onto its bottom rim.